Cuéntame tu historia
by Mariohn
Summary: Universo Alterno, Serie de Drabbles.
1. Nunca más

**Título: **Nunca más.

**Personajes:** Lucius, Remus, Draco

**Couple:** Lucius/Remus

**Palabras:** 367

**Declaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Dio un paso deteniéndose en la puerta. Suspiró removiendo un cabello rubio fuera de lugar. Estaba de más pensar en lo nervioso que se encontraba. Pedía a todos los cielos que pudiera aceptarlo y no ponerle problemas...<p>

Una mano presionó el brazo que había depositado en la puerta.

–Escucha luc, no creo que sea bueno ahora... es tan reciente y... –Lucius negó con la cabeza abrasando al otro y depositando un casto beso en su frente

–Tranquilo Rem. Todo estará bien –susurró más para sí que para el licántropo. Remus se dejó abrasar, depositando todo su miedo y nerviosismo en su pareja

Abrieron la puerta. Un pequeño niño de 4 años los miró con curiosidad desde el rincón levantándose y tambaleándose hacia los adultos.

–¡Papi! –gritó haciendo una gran sonrisa. El rubio mayor también sonrió tomando al niño en brazos y llevándolo hacia la cama, sentándolo en sus piernas

–¿Hijo, sabes que amé mucho a tu mami cierto? –Draco asintió haciendo una gran sonrisa

–_Daco tamben ama a mami _–Apuntó a una fotografía.

–Y siempre amare a mami pero... papi quiere presentarte a alguien... –Miró hacia la puerta haciéndole una seña a Remus, quien tragó saliva antes de entrar.

Remus entró lentamente esbozando una sonrisa.

–Draco cariño, el es Remus... mi novio–

Draco miró a Remus ladeando la cabeza.

–_¿novo? ¿Qué es eso papi? _–

–Es cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y se dan besitos-sonrió. Remus se puso en cluqlillas mirando a Draco.

–_pero daco tamben da besitos a papi_– el pequeño frunció el seño.

–Pero es más como mami y papi pequeño... –sonrió el licántropo. Draco volvió a mirarlo.

–_uhmm _–Draco puso un dedo en un boca pensativo –_no sé como mami y papi se besaban pero... ¿tú no dejarás solo a papi y daco como mami?_–

Lucius se emocionó. Desde que Narcisa había fallecido en el parto, él siempre se había preocupado que Draco nunca se sintiera solo y él sabía lo mucho que su pequeño hubiera querido crecer con su madre cerca, pero nunca lo había mencionado hasta ahora.

Y vio la mirada de su pareja también emocionada.

–No Draco –se acercó al pequeño besando su frente –No mientras la vida me lo permita–

.

.


	2. Rescate

**Título: **Rescate.

**Personajes:** Remus, Sirius, Harry

**Couple:** Ninguna

**Palabras:** 715

**Declaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p><p>

–¿Estás seguro Padfoot? –preguntó Lupin frunciendo el seño al ver el barrio lleno de muggles

–Nop –Terció este poniendo las manos en los bolsillos –Pero estuve espiándolos y de lo que estoy seguro, es que james no querría esa vida para su hijo.

–¿Pero... y Dumbledore? ¡Ya le habías dicho que querías quedarte con el chico y no te había dejado! –Lo jalo del brazo para que se detuviera. Sirius se volteó con cara de pocos amigos.

–¡Ya lo sé! pero hablé con él Moony, y mientras vallamos a ver a esos estúpidos muggles una vez cada verano no habría problema. Ahora suéltame. ¿No se supone que estabas de mi parte?–

–¡Claro que sí! Pero pienso lo mismo que tú. Es el hijo de James, Sirius... y tú siempre has vivido solo... no me pidas que no me preocupe–

Sirius volvió a caminar hacia la vivienda muggle. Le parecía un barrio demasiado...Aburrido. Sí, esa era la palabra correcta.

–Pues me enseñas que hay que hacer y nos vienes a ver de vez en cuando. No creo que a tu rucio teñido le importe...–

–¡Sirius!–

Se acercaron a la puerta. Sirius dudaba en si golpear o entrar a lo loco, pero Remus que conocía a su amigo se le adelantó, tocando el timbre.

Un hombre corpulento los observó de arriba hacia abajo frunciendo el seño casi con asco. Remus endureció la mirada dándole la razón a Sirius: Definitivamente, sacarían a Harry para siempre de ese lugar.

–Vengo por mi ahijado –Dijo Sirius con la voz ruda. El hombre frunció el entrecejo.

–No sé quién es usted –Susurró molesto intentando cerrarle la puerta. Sirius le cerró el paso.

–Soy Sirius Black grandísimo muggle. Y ni tú ni tu gordo trasero evitará que me lleve a Harry –gruñó abriendo la puerta de un tirón. El hombre, quien era más bajo que Sirius pero el doble que el animago, no dudó en interponerse en su camino. Remus miró hacia todos lados, y asegurándose que no había nadie cerca sacó su varita apuntando al hombre.

–Es mejor que se mueva... –

Vernon Dursley sudó frio al ver la varita y se alejó de la puerta gritando –¡Pe-Petunia! –

Una mujer alta y con cara de caballo y el cuello extremadamente largo salió de la cocina. Su cara curiosa se transformó en una seria al ver a los dos hombres altos junto a su marido.

–¡Ustedes son los amigotes de Ese hombre! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó con terror. Sirius iba a hablar sin embargo Remus le dio un pisotón.

–Soy Remus Lupin y el es Sirius Black, Señora Dursley –Dijo intentando ser respetuoso- Traemos una carta de Dumbledore... Sirius... –Le pegó un codazo al animago que no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a Vernon. Sirius sacó la carta y se la entregó al hombre. El tipo la abrió y comenzó a leerla rápidamente.

–Tio...¿Qué pasa? –Todos escucharon. Ambos hombres se voltearon a la alacena, observando a un pequeño de 4 años que se restregaba los ojos. Sirius se volteó encolerizado.

–Ahí... es donde duerme...? –preguntó apenas y controlando la voz. Dursley se acorraló hacia la pared –¡Tú grandísimo muggle...! ¿Cómo puede el hijo de Lily y James dormir en una... en una...¡En una alace...! –Un pequeño tirón sacudió al animago y sus intentos asesinos. Miró hacia abajo sorprendido.

–_¿Quién eres?_–Preguntó el niño curioso. Remus se acercó hacia él sonriéndole cálidamente.

–Soy Remus... y él es Sirius, Harry –Le sonrió, pero mirando a canuto por la rendija del ojo, claramente como advertencia– ¿Cómo estás?–

Harry le sonrió –_Teno fio y habre... y hari soño feo..._–

Sirius inmediatamente compuso el semblante y se puso a la altura del pequeño –¿Te han tratado bien tus tíos Harry? –Harry miró a Sirius sin saber que responder –No te preocupes, somos amigos de tu mami y tu papi... –

–_¿migos de mama y papa? _–Preguntó con los ojos brillantes. Ambos asintieron –_mami y papi me dejaron aquí porque se fuedon al cielo _–apuntó hacia arriba.

–Lo sé pequeño, pero yo no haré eso... –dijo Sirius tomando una manita del pequeño –yo quiero que seas feliz–

Remus observó a Sirius esbozar una sonrisa. Y observó al pequeño niño también sonreírle. Y Remus lo sabía. Sabía que se había preocupado de más. Sabía que su amigo estaría bien ahora.

.

.


End file.
